


Ганимед

by wishiwdd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Discussion of pederasty, Don't copy to another site, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwdd/pseuds/wishiwdd
Summary: Уилл признаёт, что Ганнибал талантлив как художник, но это не значит, что ему должны нравиться его произведения. Он никогда не думал, что похож на Ганимеда.Ганимед был прекраснейшим из смертных. Уилл же был нестабильным профайлером ФБР с взъерошенными волосами и собачьей шерстью на всей одежде. Он совсем не похож на Ганимеда.Естественно, Ганнибал не согласен.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ганимед

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ganymede](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487869) by [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu). 



> Many thanks to Chifuyu for her beautiful fic and affability!
> 
> Спасибо моему прекрасному редактору daashaamm за внесённые правки и помощь в работе над текстом. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Уилл должен признать, что Ганнибал – талантливый художник. Искусен в работе карандашом и красками, требователен к деталям и решителен в передаче манеры письма оригинального художника, при этом не жертвуя своим взглядом на работу. Пальцы Уилла проскользнули по отчерченным линиям на листе бумаги, небрежно лежавшем на небольшом столе в кабинете Ганнибала. Рисунок в чёрно-белых тонах, незаконченный, но от этого не менее впечатляющий.

Он видел оригинальную картину раннее: «L'Enlèvement de Ganymède» французского художника Габриэля Ферье. Холст, масло. Размер примерно 170 на 71 дюйм. Ферье было всего двадцать семь лет, когда он создал это произведение. На нём изображен прекрасный мальчик, томящийся в крепкой хватке гигантского орла, что вздымается в небеса. Этот мотив был популярен среди артистов – похищение Ганимеда. Анализ картины Уиллом относительно древнегреческой мифологии был в лучшем случае элементарным, но он слышал сказ о похищении прекрасного юноши Зевсом и его возведении на Олимп. По его мнению, эта история печальна.

Ганимед, изображённый на бумаге под его пальцами, не был так юн, как в видении большинства художников: молодой мужчина вместо мальчика, сильные руки с переливающимися, невзирая на то, что он был обездвижен когтями орла, под кожей мышцами.

У него было лицо Уилла. Моложе и без бороды, с более длинными волосами, что волнами обрамляли его лицо – изображение далёкое от реальности и его непослушных кудрей. К удивлению Уилла, в них были бережно вплетены цветы.

Кожа его двойника была глаже и здоровее, чем его собственная в последние годы. На блаженно невинном лице отсутствовали шрамы, мозоли и следы, оставленные жизнью. Узнать себя можно было лишь по глазам. В оригинале они были сомкнуты в лёгкой дремоте. Ганимед авторства Ганнибала пересекался со зрителем взглядом, пугающе схожим со взглядом Уилла: запуганный и прикрытый тенями, слишком горький для воплощения молодости и невинности. Этот Ганимед знал и с непреклонной решительностью принимал свою судьбу.

— Вы изобразили меня в роли Ганимеда? — Уилл не отрывал взгляда от наброска в своей руке.

Ганнибал подступал тихо, но одурачить Уилла не мог. Лишь своим присутствием он обращал на себя внимание, и, как только он ступал в комнату, по спине Уилла словно дымкой пробегалась ледяная ласка. Сегодняшний вечер не был исключением, несмотря на тепло, исходящее из камина с потрескивающей древесиной. Как Ганнибалу удавалось нападать на своих жертв, оставаясь незамеченным – оставалось загадкой для Уилла.

— Это будет темой сегодняшнего приёма? — было спокойным ответом Ганнибала. Если его и волновала способность Уилла находить его с такой лёгкостью, он умело скрывал это.

Его тон был ровным, в нём тонко играла нота изумления, окрашивающая приятный тембр голоса, который лёгкой волной накрыл Уилла. Он чувствовал, как расслабляется, несмотря на дерзость поставленного им вопроса. Это было ещё одним пунктом, что делал Ганнибала Лектера настолько опасным. Его обаяния было более чем достаточно, и он бесстыдно пользовался этим преимуществом, словно сирены, завлекающие неведущих рыбаков в свои очаровывающие объятия, а после – проводящие к смерти.

Уилл обернулся, держа рисунок в одной руке; другая была запущена в карман его брюк, а пальцы обвиты вокруг рукояти небольшого ножа. Он не питал иллюзий о его эффективности, тем не менее, тяжесть металла в руке давала некоторый покой.

Он поднял взгляд, чтобы вновь рассмотреть Ганнибала. Неудивительно, что он, как и обычно, безукоризненно одет. Сегодня он воздержался от костюма-тройки, отдав предпочтение простой, но элегантной рубашке и жилету; последний, вероятно, стоил больше, чем весь гардероб Уилла.

— Меня уже и мальчиком назвать нельзя, — заметил Уилл, резким взмахом запястья указывая на рисунок.

Ганнибал подступил ближе, не отводя взгляда от лица Уилла, и с мягкой настойчивостью забрал у него набросок.

— Однако у Вас и мальчика, который был похищен для того, чтобы стать виночерпием Зевса, есть некоторые похожие черты, согласны?

Подушечки его пальцев оставляют тёплый след на коже Уилла. Его всегда изумляло то, насколько человечным может казаться такое существо, как Ганнибал; настолько живым и тёплым, хотя издалека казалось, будто он вырезан изо льда и теней.

— Например, какие? Я не молод и не красив. И даже не блондин, — раздражённо вздохнул Уилл.

Голова Ганнибала слегка склонилась к плечу, его губы дрогнули в желании начать спор о видении себя Уиллом, но он сдержался.

— Нередко белокурость является скорее показателем отличия, нежели физической чертой, особенно в древних писаниях, — указал он. — Разве Вы не считаете себя иным? Это различие – одна из причин, почему Вы чувствуете себя изолированным от внешней среды, не так ли?

Уилл рассмеялся.

— Неземную красоту и социальную неловкость сравнивать сложно. 

Он проследил за широким шагом Ганнибала, что обошёл его и вернул рисунок на стол. 

— Вы всё, кроме этого, Уилл. Ваша эмпатия позволяет устанавливать связь с людьми на клеточном уровне, чего другим достичь невозможно. Это ужасает Вас, но Ваша неловкость – исключительный и прекрасный дар.

Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала, вскинув одну бровь в недоверии. Ганнибал назвал его эмпатию «даром», хоть та скорее была тяжкой ношей — порой полезным, но опасным инструментом — красота в ней отсутствовала.

— Я признаю, что она потенциально может отчудить Вас от основной массы людей в той мере, что им требуется более глубокое понимание самих себя, с чем Вы справляетесь с такой лёгкостью. И всё же, моя точка зрения непоколебима: это потенциал. Вам лишь требуется направляющая рука и окружение, имеющее менее посредственные нравы.

Довольная улыбка вмиг спала с лица Уилла, превратившись во что-то тёмное и бархатисто гладкое.

— Окружение вроде Вас, доктор? — спросил он.

Ганнибалу хватило такта, чтобы не проявить негодования.

— Вероятно. В принятии наставлений от более опытного партнёра есть свои преимущества.

Он ступил ближе к Уиллу, держа руки в карманах брюк, несомненно пытаясь казаться спокойным и безобидным. Уилл не купился на это. С каким бы отвращением ему не приходилось признавать это, они знали друг друга слишком близко, чтобы Уилл повёлся на его уловки.

— Миф о Ганимеде считают источником практики педерастии. Старший мужчина, эрастес – любящий – брал молодого мужчину или мальчика на пике зрелости под своё крыло, и обучал его обычаям полиса, — сказал Ганнибал тоном, схожим с профессорским.

— И что предлагал мальчик взамен руководствам эрастеса? — спросил Уилл, вытягивая незнакомое раннее слово.

Ганнибал скрестил руки за спиной, а губы Уилла сжались в довольном предвкушении лекции, которая несомненно последует ответом на его вопрос.

— Иметь благосклонность эроменоса, особенно прекрасного и благородного, было великой честью для мужчины, — объяснил он.

— И это всё?

Ганнибал ответил улыбкой ожидания.

— Конечно, нет. Афиняне часто изображали связь между любящим и любимым как священные и лишённые любого сексуально подтекста отношения, хоть знание основных потребностей человека ставят под сомнение такую точку зрения. В некоторых случаях мы имеем прямые свидетельства половых отношений. В основном выраженные как граффити на каменных стенах древних городов. Менее известным, но однозначно более информативным источником являются книги, в которых определённые практики имели поддержку, а иные порицались.

— Санкционированное насилие над мальчиками, слишком юными, чтобы понять это.

Уилл поджал губы от отвращения. Тема разговора ему не нравилась; тот факт, что Ганнибал изобразил его как показательный пример таких традиций, закрался ему под кожу и заставил волосы на затылке встать дыбом.

— Не совсем, — оспорил Ганнибал, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица и подходя ближе к Уиллу. — На Крите архаического периода мальчиков похищали их поклонники; до возвращения в полис они жили вместе на протяжении двух месяцев. Юноша, вернувшись в город, получал множество подарков, знаменующих о том, что он стал мужчиной. Он также обладал возможностью рассказать о любом насилии, которое мог терпеть со стороны своего похитителя – в его руках была сила покрыть позором взрослого мужчину на глазах всего общества. Могущественный инструмент, оберегающий от возможного насилия.

— И скольким из этих мальчиков хватало смелости выступить против их мнимых возлюбленных? Сколько из них сохраняли молчание, боясь ещё более строгого наказания?

Ганнибал застыл на месте, вопросительно вскинув бровь, и лишь после этого Уилл осознал, что поднял голос. Он хотел извиниться, но понял, что не сможет. В его горле застрял ком, слишком большой, чтобы проглотить.

— Видимо, этот мотив Вам пришёлся не по вкусу. Я избавлюсь от этого наброска, если он оскорбителен для Вас, — уверил Ганнибал, а кротость его голоса была для Уилла словно удар под дых.

Он прокашлялся в попытке ослабить узел, стянувшийся в глотке. Теперь его голос был слаб и вкрадчив.

— Вы видите меня таким? Маленьким мальчиком, нуждающимся в уходе?

— Я вижу в Вас потенциал, который не должен быть потрачен впустую.

— Как Зевс видел потенциал в красоте Ганимеда? Что-то, что не должно быть испорчено естественным течением времени?

Уилл знал, что его поведение неразумно. Его злость из-за древнего мифа – неважно, насколько ужасающего – была неоправдана, но смирить искру гнева, что зажглась глубоко внутри него, он не мог.

Ганнибал следил за всплеском его эмоций с присущим достоинством.

— Ему было даровано бессмертие. Единственному из всего человеческого рода.

Уилл выдохнул через нос, скрестил руки перед собой, а в его глазах заиграло презрение – не к Ганнибалу, а к Зевсу.

— Обречён на веки вечные быть под боком своего насильника. Чудно.

— Боюсь, что у нас нет прямых доказательств позиции Ганимеда к сложившейся ситуации, — отразил Ганнибал.

Он оставил рисунок в своих руках, решив не отдавать его пламени сейчас, и неторопливо подошёл к Уиллу. В каждом его движении красовались острая грациозность и затаившаяся опасность, словно у хищника, готового напасть на свою жертву.

Осознание этого пришло слишком поздно: прежде чем Уиллу выдалась возможность отреагировать, Ганнибал навалился на него. Это заняло лишь два целеустремлённых шага, и Уилл уже был прижат к одной из книжных полок кабинета доктора. Воспоминания о похожем инциденте непрошено всплыли на поверхность, и с ними пришёл тот же жар, что и в прошлый раз. Ганнибал загнал его в угол, словно верховный хищник свою беззащитную добычу.

Уилл коротко и низко прорычал, его голос смешался с треском древесины в камине. Он больше никогда не будет жертвой – решимость прожгла его зрачки и заставила встретиться с изучающим взглядом Ганнибала.

— Вы думаете, что Ганимед мог наслаждаться вниманием бога? — спросил он, облизывая губы.

— Полагаю, Ганимед мог осознать собственный потенциал под присмотром Зевса, — ответил Ганнибал.

— И это всё? Холить Ганимеда? Лепить мальчика во что-то лучшее по мнению Зевса? Более благородное?  
— Жажда осознания возлюбленным своего потенциала достойна порицания?

— Есть разница между желанием воодушевить любимого и желанием превратить его в то, что считаешь идеальным.

Ганнибал был достаточно близок, чтобы Уилл смог услышать запах его дорогого лосьона после бритья. И явно был лучше, чем его лосьон.

— В то, чем он не является? Или в то, чем он не хочет являться?

Уилл почувствовал, как под давлением его спина выгибается, словно струна, а затылок тянется к полкам позади. Его тело признало поражение, пока сознание ещё боролось за лавры победителя.

— Кому решать, кто я есть и кем я не являюсь?

Он осознал свою ошибку, увидев, как тонкие губы Ганнибала вытянулись в довольной улыбке.

— Вы думаете, что моя цель — превратить Вас в то, чем Вы не являетесь? — полушёпотом отчеканил Ганнибал.

Ответом Уилла был холодный, словно лёд, взгляд, что не поколебал настроя Ганнибала. Его губы всё ещё были растянуты в неизменной улыбке, а лосьон Уилла, который он наверняка услышал в такой близости, не спровоцировал ни одного колкого замечания.

— Я считаю, что внутри Вас есть что-то, что изо всех сил пытается освободиться из оков Ваших ценностей. Тем не менее, Вы запрещаете этой частичке вырваться. Вы боитесь последствий, которые может повлечь её свобода.

— Каких же? — глубоко вдохнул Уилл.

Ганнибал колебался. Это было очевидно посреди тишины, что последовала за вопросом Уилла; настолько очевидно, что он отвернулся в сторону, обдумывая ответ. Крошечная деталь, которую мог упустить обычный наблюдатель. Уилл заметил её, и на прекрасную долю секунды это показалось победой, пока Ганнибал вновь не открыл рот и проговорил слова, что залили мир Уилла красным.

— Мы схожи.

Руки Уилла охватили горло Ганнибала до того, как с его языка слетела последняя гласная. Животное удовольствие охватило Уилла, накатываясь волнами и становясь увереннее с каждым болезненным вдохом Ганнибала. Под кончиками его пальцев прокатывались напряжённые мышцы глотки Ганнибала; адамово яблоко содрогалось под крепкой хваткой, а из его горла вытекали лишь сдавленные попытки сделать глоток воздуха.

Он не сопротивлялся. Дыхание Ганнибала слабело, но он стоял, полон гордости и безжалостности, его руки свисали по швам, не дёрнувшись для самозащиты. Когда Уилл осмелился поднять свой взгляд, нечестивые удовольствия в их глазах пересеклись.

Уилл убрал руки, будто опалившись, а его дыхание вдруг перехватило. Он ступил назад, кончиками пальцев ища точку опоры на книжной полке.

Ганнибал же оставался примером хладнокровия. Единственным следом нападения Уилла был слегка распустившийся галстук, который он поправил одним точным движением.

— Я не похож на Вас, — прошептал Уилл. Он не решился взглянуть на Ганнибала или на то, что сделал.

— Разве мы не прошли этап отрицания, Уилл? — голос Ганнибала охрип, к безмерному удовольствию и неукротимому ужасу Уилла, но не утратил своей силы убеждения.

— Я совсем не похож на Вас, — повторил Уилл, хватаясь за книжный шкаф с силой, что оцарапывала дерево. Щепки врезались в его плоть и застревали под ногтями, словно якорь, удерживающий в реальности самым мучительным способом.

Рука на его подбородке была тёплой и нежданно мягкой. Аккуратным, но настойчивым движением она приподнимает его лицо, направляя взгляд к лицу Ганнибала. Его глаза завораживали. Медовые, с вкраплениями глубокого красного цвета, который был заметен только при определённом освещении.

Уилл бы сказал, что в них отражалась любовь, если бы эта идея не была настолько абсурдна.

— Не прячься. В этом нет нужды. Я вижу тебя. 

Гнев и отчаянье толкнули тело Уилла вперёд. Он приклонился, уменьшив расстояние между ними, и вцепился зубами в губы Ганнибала, прикусывая до тех пор, пока мягкая плоть не разорвалась. Его рот наполнил вкус крови, металлический и слишком сладкий.

Несмотря на дикость укусов, с губ Ганнибала не соскочило ни единого звука. Когда рот Уилла залила кровь, Ганнибал ответил ему с чуткостью, что вызвала у Уилла лишь желание вырвать его сердце голыми руками. Это был кроткий, пропитанный любовью поцелуй – покровительственный, и от него под кожей Уилла пронёсся бессильный гнев. Он попытался убедить себя в том, что причиной его злости был поцелуй; попытался поверить, что ласка и терпеливость, которые проявлял Ганнибал, когда влагу языка Уилла заменял очередной порочный укус, были лишь ложными жестами внимания.

Он ужасно ошибался. Уилл был разъярён прежде всего из-за того, что с такой лёгкостью потерял самообладание и наслаждался зверским действием больше, чем положено – что наслаждался вообще.

Отстранившись, он почувствовал, что вдруг начал задыхаться, что его губы залиты кровью. Ганнибал выглядел немного лучше: его нижняя губа была разорвана, а челюсть и подбородок выпачканы багровым. В отличие от Уилла, его дыхание было ровным, не поддавшимся эмоциям благодаря бесчеловечной выдержке. Выделялось лишь пленение, искрой сверкнувшее в его глазах. Он ожидал.

Чего – Уилл не знал. Напряжение между ними затягивалось верёвкой на его шее, а смесь запаха меди, застывшего между ними, и режущего вкуса на кончике языка кружила ему голову. Он открыл рот, и тут же закрыл его, словно по щелчку. Он хотел кричать на Ганнибала, хотел доказать, что они абсолютно непохожи. Вместо этого он слизал струйку бордовой крови, сочившейся из раны на нижней губе Ганнибала к его подбородку, и громко проглотил её.

— Я ни капли не похож на Ганимеда, — прошипел он.

Ганнибал качнул головой и опустил взгляд вниз.

— Ты никогда не был схож с ним так, как сейчас. 

Уилл уставился на него, быстро заморгав. В его гортани застыла насмешка, грозящаяся вырваться наружу истерическим смешком. Ох, как он желал расхохотаться в лицо Ганнибалу. И тут к Уиллу пришло осознание, что тот открывал ему то, в чём он нуждался. Он проглотил осадок смеха и заставил себя встретить взгляд Ганнибала.

— Чему бы ты научил меня, эрастес? — вкрадчиво, залито сарказмом проговорил он.

Ганнибал не попался на его острый крючок.

— Принятию. Доверию. Любви, — сказал он, из-под низа заглядывая в глаза Уиллу.

Ганнибал ждал разрешения – осознал он. Ох, насколько коварен и хитёр он был, предлагая Уиллу то, от чего невозможно отказаться. Он предоставил Уиллу возможность почувствовать контроль, пускай и иллюзорный, позволил ему ощутить контроль над ним – мужчиной, которого невозможно запереть, который с лёгкостью ускользал от наказаний и ставил собственную свободу превыше всего.

Их окутала тишина. Уилл почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам и забилась в ушах, затмевая его голос неистовым биением сердца.

— Так научи меня.

Вскинутая бровь была единственным предупреждением для Уилла, следом Ганнибал навалился на него. Он обвил талию Уилла и провернул его, не проронив ни слова; крепко прижал щекой к книжной полке, что сотряслась из-за крепкого удара.

Ганнибал не терял ни секунды в желании отплаты и впился в шею Уилла. Тот сделал рваный глоток воздуха. Ему стоило знать, что Ганнибал не насытится невинными укусами. Его целью было поглотить его, оставить за собой следы, выпустить беснующегося зверя из клетки хоть ненадолго. Когда он отпрянул, место укуса разлилось жаром, и ещё больше, когда его язык медленно прошёлся по наливающейся цветом плоти. В отличие от Уилла, укусы Ганнибала были осторожны – он старался не поранить; несмотря на стальную хватку, в которой он держал Уилла, он был аккуратен, убеждаясь, что не нанесёт тому долгосрочных увечий.

Уилл твердил себе, что держит всё под контролем, пока пальцы другого быстро расстёгивали на нем пуговицы. Он думал, что дело в ощущении превосходства, пока всё те же пальцы спускали выглаженную рубашку с его плеч и соскальзывали ниже, чтобы ослабить ремень брюк. Когда острые зубы и жадные губы оставили очередной след на его коже, он заключил, что это лишь о чувстве собственности.

В его голове не было ни единой мысли, когда холодные пальцы приподняли резинку боксеров, сползли под неё и обвились вокруг его члена.

Опыт Уилла с мужчинами был ограниченным в лучшем случае: лишь баловство за закрытыми дверьми комнаты общежития и стеснительные взгляды в общей душевой. Ничто из этого не было похожим на смесь возбуждения и отвращения, разливающуюся по его телу с каждым разом, когда губы Ганнибала прижимались к его шее, а пальцы крепче сжимали член.

Он пришёл в ужас, когда услышал соскочивший с собственных губ стон – рука Ганнибала мучительно медленными движениями скользила вверх и обратно по его длине. На звук, изданный им, Ганнибал ответил нежным хмыканьем, что Уилл принял за его одобрение.

— Обычно ублажение своего партнёра было обязанностью младшего. Некоторые даже вели споры о том, что тот должен был удовлетворять партнёра с некоторым пренебрежительным хладнокровием. В таком случае эрастес прикасался к своему возлюбленному так, — с придыханием объяснил он. — Он не удовлетворял его орально. Подчинение в этой форме – мальчика, другого мужчины или даже женщины — расценивалось как унизительное и угрожало социальному статусу мужчины.

— Видимо, я останусь без минета, — фыркнул Уилл, звуча лишь вполовину едко от задуманного.

Его член наливался тяжестью и желанием, под которым его бёдра двигались в унисон с ленивыми движениями руки Ганнибала. При других обстоятельствах он бы смутился из-за своего распутства, но когда пальцы Ганнибала крепко обхватывают его плоть, когда он шепчет исторические факты ему на ухо, будто они – маленькие грязные секреты, эти мысли не важны.

Сдавленный смех Ганнибала с ясностью прозвенел в голове Уилла.

— Боюсь, так и будет, но есть и другие способы разжечь удовольствие.

Уилла не беспокоило, с кем и каким образом Ганнибал набрался столь своеобразных навыков. Он отложил этот вопрос до следующего приёма, или до того момента, когда на нём не будет рук Ганнибала Лектера.

Он прорычал, когда Ганнибал задел чувствительную головку ногтями; мягкое покалывание спустилось по толстой вене на нижней стороне члена Уилла к его основанию, задевая лонные волосы.

— Боюсь, мне нужно переоценить моё суждение о твоей схожести с Ганимедом – хотя бы частично. Древние греки нашли бы изобилие волос на теле ужасающим.

Голос Ганнибала был самодоволен, чересчур уверен и неподходяще обыден для того, кто был занят удовлетворением мужчины своей рукой.

Уилл выгнулся дугой и уложил затылок на плечо Ганнибала, в предложении оголяя взмокшее горло; на его зубах поблёскивала засохшая кровь. Ганнибал заглотил крючок – Уилл не сомневался, что он был осведомлён о наживке – и прижал к его губам ещё один поцелуй. Ответом Уилла был укус, в жестокости не сравнимый с первым, но достаточно грубый, чтобы Ганнибал зашипел в его губы. Словно предупреждение – настойчивое напоминание о том, что он не мальчик или забава.

В этот раз Уилл убедился в том, чтобы не нанести мужчине новых ран – он ограничился мягкими укусами чувствительной полноты губ Ганнибала, пока те не налились кровью. Его попытки были вознаграждены непристойным раскатом голоса Ганнибала, ноты которого прокатились по его коже, щекоча. Уилл понимал, что он играл в опасную игру. Осторожный соблазн и капля сопротивления заставили Ганнибала разувериться в его и без того шатких принципах, чтобы получить возможность затянуть Ганнибала в свои сети, при этом не теряя себя в притворстве перед монстром, скрывающимся под маской человека.

— Что же касается меня, я не нахожу ни одну из частей твоего тела неприятной, — прошептал Ганнибал в приоткрытый рот Уилла. Его голос затрепетал, а акцент стал отчётливее.  
Рука, не раскачивающая по сочащемуся смазкой члену Уилла, быстрой пробежкой пальцев подобралась к поясу его брюк, игриво оттянула ткань, и Уилл поощрил это, качнув бёдрами. В ответ Ганнибал сжал кулак на его члене крепче и цокнул языком, журя.

— Разве я не говорил тебе, что эроменос должен оставаться в пассивной роли?

— А я соглашался слушаться? Я попросил тебя научить меня, а быть прилежным учеником не обещал.

Он почувствовал, как губы Ганнибала на его коже вытянулись в усмешку.

— Думаю, такие нравы были присущи многим юношам. Лично я люблю тех одарённых, что имеют острый язык и ещё более острый ум.

Рука на члене Уилла сжалась сильнее, удерживая его между удовольствием и болью, и Уилл охнул – его кадык дёрнулся, сглатывая застрявший в горле крик. Он не позволит Ганнибалу насладиться его усладой.

Его ноги затряслись, мышцы бёдер сводили набегающие волны судорог, когда все ощущения – хорошие и дурные – переплелись меж собою, создавая неизведанное чувство, что грозилось овладеть Уиллом, разливаясь и обжигая его вены изнутри.

Ганнибал был безжалостен и ласков в равной мере, и на секунду Уилл задумался, чувствовала ли Алана то же ночами, проведёнными в объятиях Ганнибала? Осмеливался ли он притрагиваться к ней с такой же одержимостью? Доводил её до слёз болью? Цеплялся за её нежную кожу так сильно, что на ней расцветали красочные синяки? «Нет, — осознал Уилл с необъяснимой уверенностью, — никогда». Ганнибал не позволил бы ей увидеть, что скрывается за маской, которую он носит. Этой ужасающей привилегией пользовался лишь Уилл.

Казалось, он получал извращённое наслаждение, водя Уилла по краю удовольствия лишь одним отрывистым движением своей руки; его зубы на шее Уилла провоцировали жалобные всхлипы, отдающиеся эхом по стенам кабинета. Исступлённый, Уилл не заметил, как Ганнибал стянул с него брюки и боксеры – вести себя застенчиво было слишком поздно. Из омута похоти его вытянул щелчок складного ножа, пустивший крупную дрожь вверх по его спине и возвращая ясность мыслям – осознание наконец настигло его. Ганнибал достал нож из кармана его спущенных брюк.

Уилл напрягся, ожидая ощутить лезвие ножа в своей плоти. Однако это так и не произошло – к его облегчению или разочарованию, он не знал, и не осмеливался развивать эту мысль. Ганнибал мягко рассмеялся, убирая нож – скорее всего, в свой карман. Уилл лишь предположил.

Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, обнажённым, и вовсе не из-за наготы.

С губ Ганнибала не слетело ни слова, когда он ослабил хватку на эрекции Уилла. Он сохранял молчание, когда его руки соскользнули с паха и бёдер Уилла к его напряжённому животу, выводя круги утешения на натянутой коже; его пальцы замедлились около пупка, прежде чем продолжить вести невидимую дорожку к его груди.

Уилл зашипел, когда руки Ганнибала нащупали и сжали его соски. Они вмиг стали твёрже, заставляя его почувствовать стыд. Уилл хотел выплюнуть все ругательства и проклятия, застрявшие в глотке; но вместо этого с его губ вылился лишь гортанный стон, более походящий на зверский, нежели человеческий.

Как и во всём, к чему Ганнибал прилагал некоторые усилия, он демонстрировал умения, граничащее с чудовищностью. Он инстинктивно понимал, куда нужно притронуться, чтобы Уилл вздрогнул в усладе; где нужно целовать горячую кожу, чтобы волоски на его шее встали; где надавить, потянуть, скрутить и охватить, чтобы превратить Уилла в примитивное существо, способное испытывать лишь вожделение.

Так не должно было быть. Он не был жертвой, красивой игрушкой или инструментом, за струну которой Ганнибал мог дёргать до тех пор, пока нестройные стоны и плач не сложились бы в симфонию для его ушей. Уилл не был Ганимедом.

И всё же, Ганнибал склонил его, в поту и желании, посреди своего кабинета, держа налившийся член в своей руке. Уилл твердил себе, что это лишь часть игры, в которую они играли, но это не помогало оправдать похотливые стоны, которые он не мог сдержать, и движения его тела, жаждущего смелых прикосновений Ганнибала.

Уилл убеждал себя, что он дал Ганнибалу то, чего он хотел, лишь чтобы вызвать у него ощущение ложной безопасности, пока кончик указательного пальца Ганнибала медленно очёрчивал линию его позвоночника. Уилл выгнулся в подложном подчинении, выставляя себя словно угощение на пире. Он был поощрён ещё одним поцелуем, в этот раз между лопаток. Слабый аргумент в лучшем случае.

Ганнибал подвинулся ближе, всё ещё полностью одетый, и дыхание Уилла перехватило. Несмотря на слои одежды, его эрекция была очевидна – и это не должно было удивить Уилла так сильно. До этого момента Ганнибал представлялся Уиллу как что-то нечеловеческое, неземное, холодное и неспособное испытывать потребности в плотских удовольствиях. Однако давление члена Ганнибала меж его ягодиц убедило Уилла в обратном.

Звук расстёгивающейся ширинки, за которым последовал шорох снятой одежды, вырвали его из омута своих мыслей, а его губы дёрнулись в попытке рассмеяться из-за абсурдности ситуации: он, в одних носках и обуви, с собравшимися каплями пота на пояснице, ждёт, пока его возьмут. Ганнибал в своём официальном убранстве с членом наружу, без единого изъяна, играющий на Уилле, словно на контрабасе, когда должно быть с точностью до наоборот. Он думал, что давно осознал этот урок: всё, в чём замешан Ганнибал Лектер, не бывает лёгким.

Уилл облизнул губы в сладком предвкушении. Он приготовился к боли, к унижению, усиленному безжалостными поддразниваниями, к медоточивому шёпоту Ганнибала и его резким словам. Но он не был готов к тому, что ладонь Ганнибала скользнёт с его груди к шее и подбородку; кончики пальцев прижмутся к мягким губам, колеблясь, прежде чем проникнуть в его рот. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тщательно смочил мои пальцы, — пробормотал он.

Уилл, слишком удивлённый, чтобы противиться, исполнил его желание без негодования и сомнений. Ногти Ганнибала были ухожены, заметил он, на подушечках его пальцев чувствовался вкус розмарина и тмина, практически утопленный в резком акценте цитруса и гранатового мыла. Сегодня Ганнибал занимался готовкой, а после тщательно вымыл руки. Уилл содрогнулся от чувства соучастия.

— Мнение о том, что в Древней Греции содомская любовь с участием эроменоса была исключена, достигло общего консенсуса в кругах учёных, — невозмутимо объяснил Ганнибал, в медленном ритме двигая и проворачивая пальцы во рту Уилла. — Это бы омрачило мужественность мальчика и сделало бы невозможным для него стать настоящим мужчиной. Я могу представить, скольких любящих не волновала честь мальчиков, несмотря на риск, который они брали на себя ради достижения удовольствия.

Мгновение спустя Ганнибал вытащил свои пальцы изо рта Уилла. Слюна, смешанная с кровью, поблёскивала на них и стекала с распухших губ Уилла. Он почувствовал укол сожаления от этого лишения. Это чувство не имело ничего общего с наслаждением, а касалось лишь того, что теперь ничего не заглушало его густые стоны. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь прекратить дрожь в теле, и закрыл глаза, ожидая боли.

Но он так и не почувствовал её. Ганнибал не толкнулся вперёд, и Уиллу оставалось лишь гадать, почему, пока твёрдая плоть Ганнибала, смоченная слюной Уилла, не скользнула между его бёдер.

— Ох, — захватил воздух он с осознанием и возбуждением.

Член Ганнибала скользнул до упора, головкой задевая мошонку Уилла; из-за быстро высыхающей слюны скольжение ослабилось, вызывая рези на нежной коже внутренней стороны его бёдер. Но Уилла это не волновало. Его член подёргивался от каждого осторожного толчка, и он крепко сжал бёдра, чтобы усилить трение – к удовольствию Ганнибала, который довольно хмыкнул и прижался языком к набухшей и пульсирующей вене на шее Уилла.

— Я должен извиниться, — промычал Ганнибал в напряжённый изгиб плеча Уилла. — Боюсь, слюна – лишь суррогат надлежащей смазки.

Однако Уилл не мог возразить ему. Он истекал смазкой, словно подросток, что впервые прикасался к себе, а Ганнибал был не настолько жесток, чтобы указывать на это. Вместо этого он водил рукой по длине Уилла, пока тот не излил больше предэякулята, покрывая ладонь Ганнибала скользкой жидкостью. Это казалось унизительным, но Уилл быстро упустил эту мысль, растворяясь в лёгкости, с которой Ганнибал управлялся с его телом.

Он тихо простонал, когда член Ганнибала выскользнул из его бёдер. На секунду его охватила тревога, необъяснимый страх того, что Ганнибал уйдёт, тем самым подтверждая своё первенство в их соревновании хитрости и совращения, покинув Уилла униженным и осквернённым.

Его страхи оказались напрасны, когда значительно более влажный член Ганнибала снова уместилась между его сжатых мышц. Скольжение стало более лёгким, и теперь Ганнибал не боялся навредить Уиллу.

Ганнибал толкнулся вперёд, вталкивая Уилла в книжную полку, - несколько бесценных томов с грохотом упали на пол, а их страницы наверняка заломились и разорвались. Но Ганнибал даже не взглянул на них. Его движения не ослабились, а ритм оставался чётким и неумолимым, практически свирепым. Ноги Уилла подкосились – это было лишь вопросом времени. Мышцы его икр задрожали из последних сил. Быть честным, Уилл и подумать не мог, что стремление к идеалу в профессиональной и социальной жизни Ганнибала так же плавно перетекало в его постель. Он снова доказал Уиллу обратное.

Серебряные волосы Ганнибала в аккуратной укладке взъерошились, щекоча Уилла каждый раз, когда тот лбом упирался в переливающиеся мышцы его спины и шептал сладкие слова в его кожу, будто они были молитвами богу, единственным пророком которого был Уилл.

— «Если пылает кто страстью, во цвете красы юной, бёдер красотою прельщен, сладкою нежностью уст…»

В своём шёпоте он запнулся единожды, дважды, и не впервые с начала этого безумия Уилл был рад, что Ганнибал не видел его лица. Его ресницы трепетали с каждым толчком, его губы распахнуты в попытке сдержать жаждущие стоны – уголки вдруг вытянулись в улыбку, а физическое удовольствие смешалось с жестокостью восторга. Ведь даже Ганнибал Лектер поддался плотским утехам, путаясь в словах под влиянием инстинкта.

Лишённый стеснения стон соскочил с кончика языка Уилла именем Ганнибала, повторяясь с каждым толчком, что заставлял его терять голову. Изумительно. Твёрдый член Ганнибала потирал нижнюю часть эрекции Уилла, посылая мелкие волны удовольствия вниз по изгибу его спины – недостаточно, чтобы кончить – достаточно, чтобы заставить его умолять. Он глотнул воздух и пошло простонал: голос саднящей болью отдался по стенкам горла.

Каким образом мальчики древних времён, подвергшиеся такому обращению, сохраняли пассивную роль на протяжении всего действия? Это за гранью понимания Уилла. Лишь ненужное и жестокое наказание, замаскированное под жизненные уроки.

Удивительно, но Ганнибал не был так злобен, как дорийцы. Даже наоборот – он наслаждался каждым звуком, каждым дрожащим вздохом, что порождали его прикосновения. Отчаянные стоны Уилла были вознаграждены осторожными поцелуями, вжатыми в его разгорячённую кожу; каждый всхлип откликался мощным толчком бёдер Ганнибала.

— Ганнибал… — прошептал Уилл, словно возражение, мольба и проклятие одновременно.

Лишних слов не требовалось. Ганнибал понял.

— Как пожелаешь, — промурлыкал он. Его хватка на талии Уилла усилилась, несомненно оставляя следы в виде полумесяца – ногти впились в мягкую кожу. Вторая рука скользнула вниз по животу Уилла к его члену и грубо обхватила его.

Крик самовольно вырвался из глотки Уилла – он никогда не был более благодарен за то, что его приёмы были назначены последними в расписании Ганнибала. Его и без того повреждённой гордости замечания других клиентов доктора, которые могли ожидать за дверью, были ни к чему.

Пальцы Ганнибала обвились вокруг их членов, он прижался грудью к влажной спине Уилла. Запах его пота и дешёвого лосьона наверно впитается в дорогую ткань жилета Ганнибала – от этой мысли в животе Уилла разожглась искра колкого ликования.

Затем волна ослепляющего удовольствия накрыла все здравые мысли Уилла. Всё его тело пронзила сладкая дрожь, и теперь с его губ сходила лишь литания к Ганнибалу; губы последнего блуждали по его лицу, оминая уста до тех пор, пока толчки его тела не слились с беспорядочными рывками бёдер Уилла воедино. Его пальцы задрожали, накрывая сжатую на их плоти ладонь Ганнибала, переплелись между собой, наращивая темп с каждой секундой.

Оргазм Уилла казался поражением, сладко разливающимся по телу. Уиллу захотелось проанализировать эмоции, что буйствовали внутри, однако он был слишком изнеможён даже для того, чтобы почувствовать напрягшиеся мышцы, а затем и липкую сперму Ганнибала на своих бёдрах.

Его ноги ослабли, дрожа, и Уилл наверняка бы упал, если бы не крепкие руки Ганнибала, обвитые вокруг его туловища. «Джентльмен до мозга костей», - подумал Уилл, позволив себе слабую улыбку.

Они застыли в этом положении на несколько блаженных минут тишины, пока Ганнибал не отстранился, а его ослабший член не выскользнул из мягких бёдер Уилла. Рука, раннее обвитая вокруг их эрекций, ослабила хватку и отодвинулась, практически полностью покрытая смесью их телесных жидкостей.

Уилл не видел, однако отлично слышал то, как язык Ганнибала прошёлся по его ладони, собирая сперму, а сам он замурчал, словно невероятно довольный хищник.

— Что ты делаешь? — трепетно прошептал Уилл.

— Поглощаю тебя.

Слова Ганнибала выбили последнюю волну дрожи сквозь утомлённое тело Уилла. Он забыл, чем был Ганнибал, чем он занимался, но привычная игривость его тона потрясла Уилла. Его ответ показался признанием в своей лучшей форме, и Уилл не глуп, чтобы спутать это с чем-либо иным.

— Думаю, я не хочу, чтобы Вы были моим учителем, — пробормотал он, делая неуверенный шаг в противоположную от Ганнибала сторону.

Сказать это было легче, чем сделать. Внутренняя часть его бёдер была липкой и влажной, но он всё равно натянул боксеры и брюки обратно. Ещё сложнее было повернуться и взглянуть в лицо Ганнибала. Уилл оттягивал этот момент насколько это выдалось возможным, отвлекшись на свою измятую рубашку, которая валялась на полу – он нарочито медленно надел её. Заправив её в брюки лишь наполовину, застегнув пуговицы ненадлежащим способом, он наконец заставил себя повернуться.

Ганнибал уже был одет, по обыкновению безукоризненно. Единственной уликой их злодеяния были его растрёпанные волосы и мокрый след под нагрудным карманом жилета.

— Я показал себя как несовершенного учителя или несовершенного любовника? — спросил он, прозвучав искренне для расспроса.

Уилл глубоко вздохнул, на секунду прикрыв глаза, а затем снова распахнув их для того, чтобы одарить Ганнибала отрешённостью своего взгляда.

— Да, — небольшая пауза. — И нет.

— Я думаю, что одно поспособствовало другому.

— Вы неправы.

Ганнибал не улыбнулся, однако пренебречь радостью, блеснувшей в его глазах, было невозможно. Он запустил руку в карман, через мгновение доставая нож, отобранный у Уилла раннее; лёгким движением запястья он раскрыл его, обнажая острый край.

— Неправ?

Уилл не ответил, заворожённо смотря на нож в руке Ганнибала.

Ганнибал вернул его с беспечной лёгкостью, держа голое лезвие и подавая рукоятку Уиллу. 

— Я не буду Вашим виночерпием, — строго ответил он, смотря в глаза Ганнибала. — Я не буду Вашим учеником. Я не буду Вашим Ганимедом.

Ганнибал не проронил ни слова. Уилл отвернулся от ножа и размеренным шагом проследовал к двери, а голос в его голове отдался эхом, шепча «лжец».


End file.
